Hot Coco
by EchoQueen98
Summary: Edd and my OC have some time together with some Hot Coco. Rated K  cuz I'm spazzy like that. Christmas Fic, Review, ALL FLAMES WILL BE EXTINGUISHED, a bit fluffy


**I decided to do a Christmas one-shot. Inspired from watching the Ed, Edd, N Eddy Christmas special. God, I love that show! Well, here goes nothing!**

* * *

><p>Kat arranged the last of the candy canes on their old, manufactured tree. Her family had owned it ever since she was a small child, and she adorned the tree with candy canes on Christmas Eve since then. She gazed around the room, looking at the few decorations inside her suburban home. Nothing too flashy, just some holly here and there, and, to her surprise this year, a small bundle of the famous green plant with white berries. "Mistletoe…" she muttered, looking at the adorned archway. A sudden ring on of the doorbell shot her back into reality. She casually walked over to the door, and threw it open, not expecting her good friend dressed in a makeshift angel costume and covered in kiss marks.<p>

"Oh my God, Double D… You look like you got mauled by a bear." Kat gasped, before suddenly shifting to a pondering look. "Kankers?" She questioned. The boy before her could only smile tiredly and apologetically and nod lightly. The Scene girl dragged the smart Ed into her living room and forced him to sit down on her couch. "I'll get you something to drink." With that, she rushed off into the kitchen to cook up something drinkable.

* * *

><p>Edd set himself in a comfortable position. His friend's hospitality toward him never ceased to amaze him. He would have trouble letting someone, even one of his friends, into his abode so quickly...<p>

* * *

><p>Kat sighed as she stirred cocoa powder into cups of milk. She was used to having Edd into her home, and she welcomed him graciously every time. She couldn't help herself, he was just, <em>too! Damn! Cute!<em> She wasn't afraid to reject this thought, no; she _embraced _it, though she would never tell a soul. As she pulled the mugs of newly brewed hot chocolate, she sighed and thought about the skinny, sock headed, angel dressed boy in her living room, wondering what he was thinking about now.

When Kat entered the living room Edd gazed upon the mugs. "This was not necessary…" he muttered. Kat only scoffed and handed him the mug. He took the mug and drank with polite content, also drinking in the festive decorations in the Scene's house. He had to admit Kat's mother had a good sense of decoration. Their house wasn't decorated harshly, but gave a warm feeling. Edd's eyes were led to Kat again, her eyes that stunning blue-green, her black hair highlitghted with purple, a red Chirstmas sweater over light blue jeans and black One-Star Converse didn't fit her usual attire, which consisted of black and neon colors. His entire being tensed as she noticed him. Had he been staring? Heat radiated off the 13-year-old boy's cheeks as he looked away

"Hey, Double D? You got, uh, Kanker grease on your cheek, or, your whole face really…" Kat said awkwardly, rubbing a mark of ruby-red drugstore lipstick off Edd's face. The place where Kat's thumb had touched Edd tingled. He squirmed. "I'll go get you a rag." She muttered, walking off to the bathroom. The sock headed Ed shifted his cardboard wings uncomfortably, why had he been so stupid? "She'll never even _like_ you if you tense every time she touches you." He scolded himself, "Be, strong, Eddward, be strong."

* * *

><p>Kat ran warm water into her bathroom sink and opened the drawer to pull a light blue washcloth from its cluttered contents, nothing to do but whistle a tuneless song. Once the rag was wet, she walked casually back into her living room. She didn't notice her black One-Star converse's lace was loose. "Here ya go Double DEEE-!" She suddenly raised her voice as she tripped in the doorway. Edd left his seat and rushed to her side and helped her up. He helped her onto her feet. Then he placed his hands on her shoulders.<p>

"Oh, please tell me you're unharmed!" Edd worried. Kat giggled quietly.

"I'm fine, Double D, I just fe-" she was cut short as the two both looked above them, seeing the small bundle of that famous green plant with those little white berries.

"Mistletoe… Double D, if you don't want to, we don't have to…" she sighed, knowing the answer, and only wishing he would do what she wanted him to.

Edd never answered. He suddenly grabbed her waist and smashed his lips against hers. Both were surprised by the smart Ed's suddenly leap of courage. Kat returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Edd's neck. She soon slid her fingers into his sock hat, playing with a piece of the deep chestnut hair, as he took a hand away from her waist to wrap his fingers into her raven and neon purple hair. The two friends broke apart when the need for oxygen forced them. They could only stare into each other's eyes, rich cobalt meeting shining blue-green. Kat was the first to speak. "You-You fell like, like, _that_ about me?" She said, her voice so low it was only a whisper. Edd's cheeks began to turn a nice shade of cherry, before he could muster up something to say.

"I-I… Y-yes." He squeaked. Kat only smiled and grabbed his hand, and the still wet washcloth. She sat him down on the couch and wiped whatever Marie Kanker had left on his face. "Wha?" He muttered.

"Shh… We'll have our Hot Coco after I clean you up…"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that felt AMAZING! I'll think I'll write more holiday fics. Sorry it's a bit short, and Double D gets a bit OOC towards the end, but hey! We all get those random surges of courage, don't we! Well, that all for now!<strong>


End file.
